


Your Indifference is Killing Me

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл и правда был милым, жизнерадостным солнышком-ирландцем, пока не понял, что влюбился в Гарри Стайлса, а дальше все пошло как-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Indifference is Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Никакой оригинальности. Пришло вдохновение, села и написала, и вот что из этого вышло. Я искренне надеюсь, что кому-то понравится этот спонтанный недофанфик:))

Найл и правда был милым, жизнерадостным солнышком-ирландцем, пока не понял, что влюбился в Гарри Стайлса. Это понимание свалилось на него, как снег на голову, поздним вечером пятницы после очередного концерта, месяц назад.

До этого, он просто думал, что они лучшие друзья с некими небольшими «привилегиями» в виде _дружеских_ долгих объятий, немного откровенных разговоров, поцелуев в щеку, взаимных подколов и стёбов, смех над совсем не смешными шутками друг друга, касания, которые казались неловкими, похоже только Найлу. Ну ведь это и впрямь делают все лучшие друзья, не так ли?

Видимо они немного переборщили с «привилегиями», потому что Найл, с начала, даже не заметил, как кудрявый потихонечку стал занимать все его мысли, а когда понимание того, что двадцать четыре часа в сутки Хоран держит в голове образ Гарри, замечает малейшее детали в поведении Стайлса, все чаще засматривается на его широкую белоснежную улыбку, от которой в желудке появляется невообразимое чувство легкости, на гранатовые, слегка пухлые, губы, на янтарно-зеленые глубокие глаза, вздрагивает, когда слышит его бархатный голос… И он просто сорвался, не выдержал эту правду, что так внезапно настигла его.

Люди говорят, что когда влюбляешься у тебя появляется необъяснимая радость, ты переполняешься нежностью и непередаваемым счастьем, тебе хочется обнять весь мир, ты начинаешь замечать красоту во всем, что только видишь и бла-бла-бла. Это все чепуха, в которую свято верил Найл и с нетерпением ждал, когда и он сам может почувствовать тоже самое. Но вышло все в точности наоборот.

Вот уже месяц Найл ходит сам не свой. Вместо порхающих бабочек в животе, он чувствует боль, ножом режущую стенки желудка, вместо радости — печаль и отречение, вместо счастья — уныние. Его как будто подменили. Казалось бы, еще совсем недавно веселый, жизнерадостный, полный энтузиазма и энергии, что прямо-таки водопадом лилась из него, он стал молчаливым, задумчивым, грустным. На вопросы парней о причине его постоянной депрессии, Хоран только отмахивался, ссылаясь, то на плохую погоду, то на какие-то магнитные бури, то на усталость, и продолжал твердить, как мантру: «Все хорошо.»

Нет, вы не подумайте что на публике он тоже был таким, совсем наоборот — он старался вести себя как обычно: улыбался, шутил, громко смеялся, закидывая голову назад, и это ему удавалось, потому что никто не заметил фальша, который так и струился из каждой улыбки блондина.

Если честно, Найл и сам не знал почему эта влюбленность так пагубно на него действует. Хоть он и имел парочку предположений, но они ему казались настолько абсурдными, что назвать их теориями было бы верх глупости. Хотя, несмотря на это, у него была одна, как ему казалось, самая нормальная, правдоподобная и вполне адекватная мысль — взаимности _никогда_ не будет.

Эта та самая мысль, что пришла сразу же после правды; эта та самая мысль, что убила его тем пятничным вечером, месяц назад; эта та самая мысль, что настолько въелась в его светлую голову, что начала кардинально менять его поведение; эта та самая мысль, что отдавала звоном в ушах при видя Гарри.

Гарри Стайлс — никому ничем не обязанный, прекрасный, независимый, вечно флиртующий, слегка пошлый. Он волен делать все, что хочет, что, собственно, он и делает. Парни из группы давно привыкли уживаться с ним и его характером. Привыкли все, Найл в том числе. Но если раньше он особого внимание этому не придавал, то теперь эти заигрывание с остальными членами их команды, больно ранили ирландца.

Поэтому Хоран стал избегать кудрявого в надежде, избавить себя от той боли, которая волнами расходилась по телу, нещадно сжимая клапаны сердца и обостряя чувствительность нервных окончаний. Он думал, что чем меньше Гарри будет попадаться ему на глаза, тем легче станет самому Найлу. Но легче не стало.

И теперь он один сидит в своем номере. Парни пошли на ужин, который предоставлял отель, где они остановились. Они и его пытались вытянуть из номера, но он сославшись на плохое самочувствие, остался, решив, что лучше проведет этот тихих осенний вечер в компании своих назойливых мыслей, чем лицезрея очередную выходку Стайлса, после которой он долго не сможет уснуть.

Блондин лежал на кровати, положа руки за голову и полностью погрузился в свои мысли. На душе было гадко, ведь сейчас внизу Гарри, скорее всего, смеется с очередной шутки Луи, показывая свои очаровательные ямочки на щеках, к которым Найл до безумия хотел прикоснуться губами.

Он тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая как однажды они с Гарри ели клубничное мороженое и кудрявый, заметив капельку мороженного на щеке блондина, аккуратно слизнул её, опаляя кожу щеки теплым дыханием. Тогда еще у последнего от этого побежали мурашки по спине, дыхание сошло на нет, а сердце пропустило удар. Может именно с того момента началась их странная дружба. Ведь как казалось Хорану, Гарри всегда уделял ему немного больше внимания чем остальным и это ему всегда здорово льстило.

Сейчас же Найл был готов на все, лишь бы стань невидимкой для Стайлса, потому что теперь все изменилось. Он не хочет что б с ним флиртовали, заигрывали, делая комплименты его новым очкам, говоря как они ему подходят, а потом минуту спустя уже громко смеялись с Зейном, кидая двузначные взгляды в сторону Лиама. Нет. Найл хотел искренности, он хотел что б неуловимый Гарри Стайлс принадлежал только ему. Эгоистично? Может быть, но все мы жуткие эгоисты, когда за дело берутся сильные чувства внутри, исходящие из самого сердца, ведь так?

Громкий стук в дверь вывел блондина из пучины собственных мыслей. Он удивленно поднял голову, смотря на входную дверь в которую кто-то только что постучался. Хотя Найл не уверен, что ему не послышалось. Стук нетерпеливо повторился, неприятно обдавая эхом барабанные перепонки. Хоран тяжело поднялся с кровати и медленно пошел в сторону двери. Стук повторился снова, отчего Хоран недовольно простонал:

 — Иду я уже, иду.

Замок с характерным шелчком открылся и на пороге Найл увидел… Гарри? Да, это он, как всегда прекрасен. Волосы распущены и мягкими кудрями спадают на широкие плечи, на губах играет легкая, немного беспокойная, улыбка, изумрудные глаза смотрят прямо на блондина, прожигая в нем дыру, будто ища ответы на немые вопросы. Легкие Найла полностью лишились воздуха и, судя по всему, забыли как пополнять запасы. Он буквально не дышал, с легким трепетом и удивлением смотря на нежданного гостя, все еще стоявшего на пороге его номера.

 — Можно я войду? — первым нарушил тишину Гарри.

Найл ничего не ответил, лишь сделав шаг назад, открывая шире дверь в знак согласия. Гарри медленным, размеренным шагом прошел внутрь, останавливаясь в центре комнаты.

 — Почему ты не пошел со всеми на ужин? — осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть его, спрашивает Гарри, внимательно разглядывая Хорана.

 — Я плохо себя чувствую, — тихим, еле уловимым шепотом произнес Найл, отводя глаза в сторону, не желая видеть отвращение или хуже — жалость в зеленых глазах Стайлса. Но ни отвращения, ни жалости в его глазах нет, и если б блондин не отвел взгляд, то увидел бы в них безмерную нежность.

 — Почему ты избегаешь меня? — продолжил Гарри.

 — Это не правда, — так же тихо, как и перед этим, ответил Найл, разглядывая замысловатый узор на деревянном полу.

 — Найл, ты избегаешь меня и не смей отрицать это, — делая шаг на встречу к блондину, Гарри продолжил. — Почему? Что я сделал?

 — Гарри, прекрати. Пожалуйста, — чуть ли не плача произнес Найл.

Его голос ломается, осколками врезаясь в стены комнаты. Внутри все сжалось, ком обиды, что накопилась за все это время, медленно подступал к горлу, глаза неприятно защипали, предупреждая о возможных слезах. Хоран никогда раньше не позволял себе плакать и сейчас он изо всех сил боролся не расплакаться прямо перед, стоящим напротив, Гарри.

Вдруг он почувствовал чью-то теплую руку на своей щеке. Она нежно поглаживала разгоряченную кожу, успокаивая её. От этого, казалось бы, невинного прикосновения по телу блондина будто разошелся электрический разряд, разливаясь приятным теплом по венам. Найл поднял глаза вверх, сталкиваясь с нежным взглядом Гарри.

 — Найл, расскажи мне в чем дело, — просит Стайлс. — Мне нужно знать правду.

 — Зачем? Зачем тебе правда? — отчаянно прошептал Найл. — От нее легче не станет.

 — Мне нужно в кое в чем убедится, — настойчиво говорит Стайлс, перемещая свою теплую руку с мраморной тонкой шеи на плече Хорана, слегка сжимая его.

 — Гарри, я не могу тебе рассказать, — не унимается Найл, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в изумрудные глаза.

 — Но почему, мы же  _друзья_?!

И тут Найл просто не выдержал.

_Друзья, друзья, мы же друзья._

Как же  _это_ невыносимо! Как же он ненавидит _это_ слово! Оно сжимает ледяными оковами сердце, опадает холодным осадком, где-то в груди, мешая нормально функционировать легким.

 — В том и дело, что я не хочу быть для тебя просто другом! Не хочу! Понимаешь? — голос Хорана вдруг сорвался на крик.

 — Почему?

 — Да потому, что _я люблю тебя_! — отчаянно закричал блондин на последнем дыхании. Он отскочил от Гарри, хватая ртом воздух, стараясь находится как можно дальше, ведь теперь все кончено, разрушено. Теперь они никто друг другу, просто коллеги по работе, ничего больше.

Найл уже начал морально готовится к неизбежному, готовится к той пустоте в душе, которую оставляют близкие люди, когда уходят. Но нет.

Вместо этого, он почувствовал теплые губы Гарри на своих. Это был самый искренний, самый нежный, самый приятный, самый долгожданный поцелуй, которого оба так сильно жаждали. Они упивались им и никак не могли насытиться непередаваемым чувством близости. Они целовались так, будто все это время они изнемогали от нехватки кислорода в легких, так, будто они медленно задыхались, а этот поцелуй тот необходимый глоток свежего воздуха, что был им так нужен. Рука Гарри скользнула на талию блондина, притягивая еще ближе, хотя это уже было посто невозможно.

В тот момент Найл понял, что все наконец стало на свои места. Он чувствовал прилив энергии, к нему возвращалась его природная веселость и беззаботность, все плохие мысли выветрились из его головы, а на место им, пришло чувство необъяснимого счастья, приятно покалывающее тело.

На долю секунды разорвавши поцелуй, Гарри прошептал: « _Я тоже тебя люблю_ », прежде чем снова накрыть своими губами губы Найла.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
